Pensando
by Itami Chocolate Soul
Summary: Watanuki se pone a pensar en cosas. Pesimo Sumary xD Yaoi implicito DoumekixWatanuki


Era un día un tanto agitado. La señorita Yuuko no estaba, pues se había ido a ver a un cliente y, aunque a Watanuki le agradó la idea al principio, quedarse limpiando de nuevo le parecía una tortura.

En cuanto terminó se sentó en un silloncito que había por ahí, y como no tenía nada más que hacer, se recostó un poco y se uso a pensar.

Pensó en cómo había ido su día. En lo bien que lo había pasado con Himawari, y en lo irritante que había estado Doumeki ese día. Comenzó a pensar en la comida que haría mañana, pensaba en hacer un poco de onigiri, y acompañarlos con una pequeña ensalada. O podría hacer salchichas -y de paso cortarlas en forma de pulpo, ya que a Himawari le encantaban-, y tal vez de postre unas galletas caseras. Pero en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza que Doumeki le había pedido mousse de chocolate, por lo que reconsideró unos minutos sobre el postre, debatiendo con él mismo cual debía hacer.

Pensó también en el examen físico que tenía dentro de dos días. Sería muy fácil, solo serían unas vueltas a la pista, estaba seguro de que las haría rápidamente, pero lo que lo ponía nervioso es si las podría hacer más rápido que su compañero. Ya que tenía en claro que este era _un poco_ más rápido que el.Y Watanuki, por lo que tenía entendido, el que lograra hacer las vueltas en menor tiempo recibiría créditos extra para usarlos con alguna otra materia. Casualmente, el joven tenía un serio problema con literatura.

* * *

~Flashback~

La profesora había pedido que sacaran un lápiz y una hoja, y les anunció que los sometería a la peor pesadilla de cualquier estudiante: un examen sorpresa. Todos estaban nerviosos, hasta había algunos que tenían miedo, pero Watanuki estaba perfectamente confiado, ya que recordaba algunas cosas de las clases anteriores. La profesora pasó por los pupitres dejando a su paso una gran hoja de papel en cada uno. Para sorpresa del chico, el examen se trataba de un libro que habían leído la clase pasada a la cual él había faltado y no sabía nada. Entró en pánico, y al ver las agujas del reloj en el salón se ponía mas y más nervioso. Oír el segundero era una tortura, y peor cuando trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica para las preguntas que hacían. Cuando la profesora anuncio que se había terminado el plazo para responder, dio su hoja al compañero que las juntaba y le dijo adiós a aprobar la materia.

Dos días después entregan el examen. El lado bueno era que, Himawari también había sacado mala nota, pero en cambio a la de Watanuki –ella sacó un seis y él un tres- ella tenía oportunidad de aprobar, lo que puso notablemente feliz el joven, aunque desaprobara. El lado malo, enormemente malo, era que Doumeki había sacado un impecable diez, y claro, se enojo muchísimo. El resto de su día lo paso deprimido –a pesar de que Mokona, Maru y Moro intentaron animarlo _a su manera._

~End Flashback~

* * *

Se quedó un rato bastante largo pensando en alguna manera de hacer las vueltas más rápido que él, y llegó a la conclusión de que, si lograba que Doumeki comiera mucho antes de la prueba, a la hora de correr se sentiría mal y no la haría apropiadamente. Por lo que, tal vez se llegue a sacar mala nota, y podría restregarle du diez en la cara como él –desde su punto de vista- hizo con su diez en literatura. Se quedó perfeccionando el plan, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que eso era muy bajo, por lo tanto desistió de esa idea, ya que no le agradaba del todo la idea de hacer trampa y menos la de indigestar a Doumeki.

Al notar que habían pasado tres horas desde que se sentó a descansar, se levantó precipitadamente y fue a calentar la cena de la señorita Yuuko y de dejar lista una o dos botellas de sake para que bebiera junto con Mokona. Mientras hacía esto le vino a la cabeza el tema del almuerzo para mañana. Volvió a pensar en llevar onigiri, peor recordó que lo había llevado hace pocos días, y a él le gustaba comer en variedad. Por lo que decidió llevar takoyaki, muy condimentado, como a Himawari le gustaba. Doble jengibre y con algo de pimienta.

Después de recibir a Yuuko y de servirle la comida se fue tranquilamente a su casa a preparar el almuerzo, puesto que había cenado sobras que quedaron de la noche anterior en la tienda, ya no tenía hambre.

Cuando comenzó a ponerle la sal y el jengibre se le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza. Doumeki había dicho hace unos días que era alérgico a la pimienta. Los ojos de Watanuki brillaron con una pizca de maldad. Se podrán imaginar lo que hizo: sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a sazonar con pimienta notablemente la comida. Luego la metió en la caja del almuerzo, la cual envolvió con un mantelito. Acto seguido, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y salió para la escuela como de costumbre. En su camino se encontró con Himawari, bastante como para alegrarle el día. L contó del almuerzo especial y ella se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa. Watanuki sentía que estaba en el cielo, hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo llamaba _Oye _y le arruinaba su estadía en el paraíso. Como siempre se había puesto a gritar, reclamando que ese no era su nombre, mientras el otro colocaba sus manos sobre sus orejas, ignorándolo. Luego saludaba a la castaña con normalidad y seguían su camino hasta el instituto.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, los dos jóvenes se pusieron a conversar sobre la prueba, mientras la chica comía felizmente el takoyaki. En eso, Watanuki ofrece a Doumeki algunos; cuando este está por tomar alguno, el cocinero le recomienda los del medio, el arquero sigue su consejo y toma uno de esos. La expresión en el rostro del joven es siempre la misma, no cambia en ningún momento. Ante esto Watanuki sonríe para sí y le ofrece algunos más a Himawari.

A la hora del examen físico, al profesor se le dio al gana de decir desordenadamente los nombres de la lista, por lo que dijo primero a Doumeki. Este hizo la vuelta rápidamente, en solo tres minutos y medio. Todos quedaron asombrados, menos Watanuki, que sabía que podría haberla hecho en un minuto menos, ya que noto en el movimiento de sus piernas que no era el mismo de siempre. El profesor llamó a todos y dejo para lo último a nuestro protagonista. Este hizo la vuelta en dos minutos con cuarenta segundos. El más rápido por casi un minuto. Le dio los créditos extra y este decidió usarlos para literatura. El profesor lo anotó y los felicitó a todos. Luego se fueron todos a las ducha, a excepción de Watanuki y Doumeki que solamente fueron a los fregaderos a hablar.

Como es obvio, Watanuki le preguntó el porqué de su falta de velocidad. La respuesta lo sorprendió bastante: Doumeki notó que había una cantidad –minúscula- de pimienta en la comida, la cual perfectamente pudo haber caído cuando al caja se movió un poco. Y notó que había hecho un poco de comida para el sin este condimento a propósito y que por eso le aconsejó que tomara otro cuando almorzaban. Además explicó que recordaba que había reprobado literatura y supuso que los créditos extra le servirían para eso.

Watanuki se quedó pensando en esto un buen rato, hasta que hizo una simple ecuación: Doumeki + carrera lenta + créditos extra= Lo dejó ganar. ¡Lo dejó ganar! No se podía creer eso, el hecho de ganar simplemente porque el otro se había dejado perder lo enfurecía más que perder los créditos extra. Lo miro enojado, porque sí, estaba muy enojado, y había que admitir que tenía sus razones. Doumeki lo miró unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las duchas.

El chico con gafas se quedó solo en el patio, enojado, confundido y, un poco aliviado por salvar literatura, -aunque definitivamente su enojo superaba su alivio-. Se acostó en suelo tranquilamente y se puso a pensar...


End file.
